Lacrosse Princess
by klahey14
Summary: The death of Jake Griffin causes his daughter to slightly break down, nightmares of the accident make her run and shutdown from her sister and best friends who remind her of the accident.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I might change the title later. This is my first the 100 fic, I do not own any of the characters except for Jayden and Katherine. Any and all mistakes are mine. In a later chapter, I do plan on writing a flashback of the accident, so if the would trigger anyone, I am sorry.

Jayden's Pov:

I haven't been home since the accident. Once summer started I asked mom if I can stay with my father's sister, my aunt who resides in Tondc. I did ask her if I could go before summer but the answer was no, that I had to finish my junior year here. I was there at Tondc for three months, I changed mentally and physically, I guess guilt does that to a person. Unlike my twin sister Clarke, my usual blonde hair is black just like my clothes, my skin is also darker too. I have more muscle than her too but that is because I am the captain of the lacrosse team. I also have three piercings, my eyebrow and my lip (snake bites).

Mom picked me up at the airport. It's the night before senior year. No one but my mom and the staff at Trikru High knows I come home tonight. I didn't want to tell anyone, you'd think I would want to tell my sister and my best friends, but I can't face them just yet. Mom also doesn't like my piercings, I guess I shouldn't show her my tattoos. Hey, I'm 18 my body.

We got home and I tiptoed to my room. Everything was how I left my bed messy, my lacrosse gear in the corner, everything except my dog's Carlos, a 6 month old dalmatian and Evie, a 1-year-old golden retriever, they must be with Raven. Clarke is a cat person, you know artists, which is what she named her cat, Art, a little black and orange kitten it's cute for a cat.

The nightmare came back waking me up at 5 in the morning. No use in going back to sleep, so I read for an hour then took a shower. After I got done taking a shower, I got dressed in all black, a tank top that shows off my sleeve tattoos on my right arm wolves running to their alpha who is on my shoulder, on my left arm a griffin with footsteps following it and feathers here and there, leather jacket to get past my mom right now, skinny jeans, and leather combat boots. While I was tying my boots I heard mom and Raven wake up and go downstairs. Then I heard the Blake twins, Bellamy and Octavia come inside. As they came in Octavia and Raven said good morning very loudly at the same time and laughing (at least some things didn't change) while I heard the muffled voices of mom talking to Bellamy.

"Hey, momma Griff is Jayjay back yet?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Go see for yourself Ray." mom laughed.

I know for a fact that after mom said that Raven and Octavia looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces then raced to my room as mom and Bellamy laughed at them. While I waited for them to barge into my room I stood in the middle of my room with my messenger bag hanging over my shoulder. A minute later they came bursting through the door. The first thing that I notice is the brace on Raven's left leg. They started to walk toward me to give a hug but I backed away. I tried not to look at their hurt faces as guilt shown on mine. After a few moments of silence Octavia spoke.

"I'm going to wake up Clarke." she said backing away from the awkwardness.

Raven was looking at me while I was trying to look everywhere but her.

"Jayden look at me." she pleaded.

I did slowly.

"What the fuck did you do to your face?" she smirked.

"What? You don't like them?" I asked smiling a little though a little sad.

"Its new," she laughed. "I never thought your face could get any uglier." she said sarcastically.

"Shut up you love my face." I laughed forcefully.

"Yeah I do." she sighed.

"Ow! Fuck O!" we heard Clarke yell.

"Clarke's up." Octavia said walking past my room laughing.

Raven started to laugh.

"She doesn't know I'm back." I stated.

She nodded and headed for the door. She looked back when she realized that I wasn't following.

"Come on or do I have to blow you up to get you walkin'?" she joked.

But I had a feeling she wasn't. She started to walk to Clarke's room and a few strides I caught up to her.

"Hey Ray Ray where are Carlos and Evie?" I asked the brunette.

"With Clarke." she said seriously.

"Are you joking?" I looked at her quizzically. " you have to be joking."

She looked at me with the most serious look on her face.

"Shit, you only look that serious when you want to blow something up or take it apart."

"For three months they have been with Clarke, it hasn't been the same without you here." she looked down sadly.

"I'm…" I started but Raven put up her hand.

"Don't say it, you have nothing to apologize for." she touched my shoulder as we stopped outside Clarke's room. " When papa griff died we understood why you left. We just wished you talked to us." she smiled sadly.

I never want to be the reason for her to be sad again. I shook my head when I opened the door to Clarke's room and saw her putting on a shirt.

"Octavia get out, I'm up, I'm dressed." Clarke yells throwing a pillow at my face that I caught easily.

"Last time I checked I'm not Octavia, wrong twin sis." I smirked as she whirled around.

"You know it's not fair that there are two sets of twins that are really hot." Raven said walking past me.

"When did you get back and what happened to your face?" Clarke demanded.

"Nice to see you too nerd." she glared at me. "got back last night." but before I could continue Carlos and Evie jumped on me knocking me down. "Hey, guys." I said petting them.

Raven walked over to Clarke."I asked the same thing." she smiled at me as I laughed at my dogs attacking my face with kisses. "she is different."

Clarke nodded her head in agreement.

From downstairs Bellamy yells. "Time for school kids." Octavia tells Bellamy to fuck off. We left Clarke's room and headed downstairs to meet with the Blakes. We went to our cars, I got on my bike a gift from dad and started it. I felt eyes on me, did I do something wrong? I turned and saw the four looking at me with a mixture of shocked and worried.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Well,…you usually ask who wants to ride with you and usually Raven is the fastest to say 'me'" Octavia explained.

"Oh...sorry I guess I forgot."I lied.

I didn't want to admit that I am scared to have anyone ride with me.

"You didn't forget, your scared...terrified to have someone to ride with you." Raven muttered.

I looked down guilty, man I hate this feeling.

"What happened to you Jay?" Octavia asked standing in front of Raven.

"Nothing, I'm good." I lied again. "Who wants to ride with me?"

"I'm good." Octavia said getting into Clarke's truck.

"Me too." Bellamy followed his sister.

"I have my truck so I'm driving that." Clarke said getting in the driver's side.

"Raven?" I asked looking at the brunette.

She walked over to me."Look JayJay as much as I love riding with you, I think I'll ride with Clarke today or until my….our Jay is back." she said going to the passenger side of the truck.

"Whatever." I put my helmet on and took off fast.

I got the pictures on google here are the URLs:

search?hl=en&tbm=isch&q=6+month+golden+retriever&chips=q:6+month+golden+retriever,g_4:puppy,g_3:gold&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjSlNKEtMrXAhVP0GMKHX0BDxgQ4lYILCgA&biw=1600&bih=794&dpr=1#imgdii=jmCwZ-JxrT1wSM:&imgrc=myUIxISGJ_IxlM: - the reteriver puppy

search?q=1+year+old+dalmatian&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiM8fjZs8rXAhUQzWMKHR5hDrAQ_AUICygC&biw=1600&bih=794#imgdii=3o6SY2-FxHLmGM:&imgrc=v07OvXMwbjtt-M: - the dalmation puppy

search?q=black+and+orange+cat&rlz=1C1MSIM_enUS754US763&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjliKqJs8rXAhUE3GMKHbq0AAQQ_AUICigB&biw=1600&bih=794#imgrc=YPyn4afMLclMGM: - the black and orange kitten


	2. Chapter 2

No ones pov:

Since Jayden could walk she has played Lacrosse and the same goes to Lexa Woods daughter of a Lacrosse coach and Fashion designer, but instead of Lacrosse she plays football.

For years Jayden has been the favorite daughter in sports but once people caught wind of Lexa it changed. Now they are going to the same school. What else will they fight for other than the spotlight? Attention? Popularity? Style? Fans? Friends? Girls?

Jayden drove herself to school, while Clarke drove Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia.

(Clarke's Truck)

"What the fuck is happening to Jay." Clarke asked noone.

"For some reason she is terrified to have anyone be near her or touch her." Raven stated.

"But why?" Octavia asked.

Clarke and Raven looked at each other, they have a theory about the accident, that is caused more than what Jay is let on in the beginning.

(woods/pine house)

Lexa was the last one up. Her parents were sitting at the table talking to her Aunt Indra, as her sister Anya was falling asleep on the counter, her little cousin Aden and her other cousin Lincoln are helping her Uncle Gustus cook breakfast.

Lexa smiled at the scene before she walked past Lincoln, Gustus, and Aden (ruffling his hair as she walked by) then she stopped beside Anya and pushed her off the chair waking her up in the process. Everyone but Lexa's mom Becca,(Indra chuckled lightly) laughed at what happened.

"Lexa!" Becca yelled."Be nice to your sister."

Lexa rolled her eyes."Yes, mother." she helped Anya up.

The Woods/Pine ate breakfast peacefully after that.

"Let's get to school!" Lexa yelled as they got done with breakfast.

Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Aden all packed into Lexa's 1969 dodge charger.

"Lex you need to update your car." Anya started.

"No I don't you need to get a car." Lexa glared at her sister.

"Can you two not fight today it's the first day of senior year." Lincoln begged his cousins.

"And plus you two need to make a good impression today." Aden told his older cousins.

"Why they know us because of Costia and us going to your games." Lexa turned to her youngest cousin.

Aden rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you two were just visiting then now you are going to our school." he grumbled.

(At Trikru high)

Jay was the first one out of her group to arrive to the school, meaning she won't be bombarded with questions until maybe first period. She put her things in her locker then headed to the locker room with her lacrosse bag. She found Luna Waters getting ready for lacrosse practice as well.

"Hey waters." Jay greeted.

"Hey Captain." Luna smiled. "Wow you changed." she said surprised.

Jay nodded then continued to get ready not noticing Luna lingering a few moments then continue to the field. Jay left to her own thoughts which went to her nightmare. After she got dressed in the blue lacrosse uniform with her number 14 proudly on the back with her last name GRIFFIN in bold white letters she went to the field. On the field was a few members of her group, Harper Mcintyre, Emori Morgan and Maya vie.

"So what is the plan for today Cap?" Luna asked.

"Shoot for goals until the new coach comes."

"So you know who the coach is?"

"No mom only said that we had one and that they found him fast as we needed one since…"

Luna nodded. Jake was a great lacrosse coach but when he died the lacrosse team needed a new one fast, because of the accident they lost the championship.

"Lexa woods' father." she told Jay.

"Well that's fucking great, now half our fans are going to the bloody commander of assholes." Jay grimbled.

What Jay didn't know was that Lexa and her family was talking about her. Lexa wanted to become friends with the greatest lacrosse player ever in high school. Lexa admired Jay, she looked up to the girl she wanted to be and play just like her except with football. Lincoln was excited for Lexa to be his captain.

(the delinquents table.)

Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and Octavia was attacked by questions of Jay by Jasper and Monty. Murphy could care less where Jay was, well that's what his expression said, he was carefully listening to where the griffin twin he came to see as a sister was.

Ten minutes later the bell rang for first period. Jay was the teacher's aid of Niylah Waters' (Luna's mom) class. In the class was Clarke, Raven, Luna, Octavia, Lexa, Murphy, Monty ,Emori, Bellamy, Costia, Lincoln, Anya, Jasper and Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jay's Pov:/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"After the bell rang, me and Luna got changed and headed to her mom's class. We started talking, waiting for the rest of the class and Mrs. Waters./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""How do you think this season is going to look?" I asked the curly haired girl./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well most of our fans are going to the 'commander'- " she said using air quotes." -they are a boost for the team ya know."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""So we're screwed."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No, our games aren't on the same day but if the fans see you two as rivals they will most likely watch eagerly." she laughed at the thought./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I never noticed her laugh is really beautiful, fuck she is really beautiful./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""See something you like Captain." she smirked./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" I blushed which made her laugh more. Before I could reply, Clarke came in followed by Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Murphy, Monty, Emori, and Bellamy. I looked at them and smiled in greeting but Luna had my attention. We were flirting back and forth until Lexa came in with Costia attached to her side, along with Lincoln, Anya, and Nathan./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Great." I mumbled./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Luna laughed but stayed by me./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You're still the hottest girl in the school." she smirked./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I smiled though a little forced./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You know you just called Clarke hot too since we are ya know identical twins." I smirked./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I...well...yes...but...I...um…" she didn't know what to say./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I laughed and kissed her cheek, she blushed which made me giggle./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What the fuck?" I heard Raven say./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Luna?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Uh yes Captain." she said still red./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Go find a seat you goof." I pushed her a little./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"She nodded and wondered to a seat behind Raven and Octavia. A few minutes later Mrs. Waters entered the class./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Good morning seniors!" Mrs. Waters stated happily./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I saw Luna roll her eyes at her mother which made me giggle a little./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Today and for the next month I want you in partners to write a creative story which will be a small book you can write about anything as long as it is school appropriate." she told the class./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I saw Raven and Octavia looking mischievously at each other./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"" I have already picked your partners. So don't get all happy and pick a friend, I choose people who will challenge each other." she continued. "Everyone stand up and as I read move to sit with your partner." everyone stood. "Raven and Luna, Lincoln and Octavia, Murphy and Bellamy, Costia and Emori, Jasper and Nathan, Monty and Anya."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Okay, they are good, I'm fine with those picks./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mrs. Waters continued to the last pair. "Lexa and Clarke." she smiled as the class moved around noticing that some were unhappy." If you need any help please ask me or Ms. Griffin." she said pointing to me./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Then she let the class start working. Luna winked at me while Raven glared at her and Lexa was looking weirdly between me and Clarke. Then she spoke to Clarke. I listened to what they were talking about./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""So which one of you is the twin in lacrosse?" Lexa asked my sister./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Excuse me? Why?" Clarke asked suspiciously./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"That's my sister. I smiled hiding it in the book I was reading this morning./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I…I….Um"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Clarke glared at her./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Clarke's Pov:/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It's a good thing you are good at sports because you apparently don't know how to speak." I commented, as my friends started to laugh./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I know how to speak it's just that you are intimidating." Lexa said./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Intimidating? No, just protective of my sister. Strange people asking about my family makes me suspicious so if you can without stuttering why are you asking about my sister and her lacrosse team?" I glared at her./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Because I want to be her friend." Lexa finally said./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Like hell...she will never be your friend Woods." Raven said next to us. "You are going to take her fans, you are her rival."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Luna nodded her agreement. "Yeah dude, Raven's right."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Lexa looked surprised and hurt./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Whatever and don't call me dude." she said."Let's get working so we can get this done and I never have to be near you guys again."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Like that is going to happen because Octavia and Lincoln look like they are getting close." Luna said./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"We looked over at the two and in the corner of my eye, I saw both Jay and Raven looking hurt and sad./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"br /br /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jay's Pov:/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Mrs. Waters?" I said to get my mind off of Octavia flirting with Pine./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes, Jay?" she asked walking over to me./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why did you pick me to be your TA?...I mean I'm flattered but...I'm not...really the creative person. Not like Clarke."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well…1 that is not true, I've seen some of the things you draw, and your teachers last year showed me your doodles on your homework...and Jake has...had gushed over both you and Clarke...and believe it or not some of Raven's, though her's are more mechanical," she said sadly at the mention of my dad. "And 2 I figured you would like to boss around Lexa and Costia." she smiled as she went back to wondering the room./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey, Griffin." Luna said walking toward me./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Ray is glaring at you." I commented while not looking up from my book./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I know…" she said putting her hands on the desk. "Do you know why?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""No, why?" I asked looking up./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Because this is probably the first time since you have been back that you smiled and laughed. And she hates the fact that it wasn't her that made it happen."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Whoa, that's deep, Waters."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yup." she said popping the p while also smirking./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I really want to wipe that smirk off your face, Waters."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Really?" she quirked her eyebrow. "Well the only way that will happen is if you slap me or kiss me." her smirk widened./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey Waters, get your ass over here, I'm not writing your half!" Raven yelled clearly mad about something./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You better get over there before she figures out how to blow you up and get away with it."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Nah, she wouldn't kill her best friend's girlfriend." she said smoothly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Girlfriend? And who would that be?" I raised my eyebrow./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well….me." she smiled shyly, all smoothness flew out the window. "I mean if you'll have me that is."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I put my hand on my chin, to think about it. She started to squirm. "Sure, why not." I looked behind her to Raven who was fuming. "Now get over to your desk before I change my mind."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes, sweetheart." she smiled saluting me./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I rolled my eyes, she winked at me before she turned and walked back to Raven who was still glaring at her./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's Pov

After four periods it was lunch, Luna and I met up at my locker then we held hands while we walked to the line. Once we got our lunches, she brought me passed the delinquents table, as much as I wanted to sit with them, I just don't think I am ready to be bombarded with questions just yet. As Luna and I sat down at a table near the delinquents, I heard Raven speaking.

"What the fuck?! Is she avoiding us now?"

'Am I avoiding them? I guess in a way I am.'

"You okay, babe?" Luna grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Yeah, why?" I asked as my thoughts broke.

"Well, you are usually more talkative, a lot like Raven and Octavia. You're not usually this quiet. so what's up?"

"Nothings up, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about you feelings for Raven and Octavia?" she questioned.

"What? Why…why would you ask that?"

Thank god that we were sitting by ourselves.

"Because you do. Everyone but the three of you can see it. When Raven rides on your bike, when they share your lettermen and away jersey every time we have a game." she told me, " I even thought I had a chance, especially now with Octavia being into Lincoln."

"I don't have feelings for them, Luna." I lied.

"Don't be a liar Jayden." Luna glared at me.

I stood up, glaring back at her. "If you think that I'm lying, you can go fuck yourself, Luna." I said walking away, going to my locker.

As I walked away I felt Clarke and Raven follow me. I stopped in front of the trophy case, looking at a picture of dad when he was in high school with a lacrosse jersey, that had the number 14 on it.

"What is going on with you Jay?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing, sis."

"Really? You just fought with your girlfriend after getting together four hours ago." Raven stated.

'How could I tell them? How can I tell them the real reason why I am fucked up?'

I turned toward them. "Nothing is WRONG!" I yelled the last part though I didn't mean too.

Coming down the hall behind them is mom and Coach Woods.

"Is there a problem here?" Coach Woods asked.

"Jay sweety? What's wrong?" Mom asked."

"Nothing, I just don't feel good."

"Do you need to go home?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I can't, I have practice and I'm the captain."

"It is fine, I figured that football would have the field after school while lacrosse has it in the morning. So go home get some rest, I need my captain sharp for Friday's game, that's an order." he smiled.

'Maybe not all Woods' are bad, ← and that sounds like a dirty joke, hehe. My brain is messed up.'

"Thanks Coach." I half smiled at him.

"Call me Nyko, and your welcome." he said walking away.

"You're not going home by yourself, Raven will drive you home. Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy will get you stuff. Sign yourselves out."

"'Ight Mamma G." Raven said.

Raven and I started to head to the office when Luna stopped us.

"Jay, I know we just got together, But I think that we should like, break up." she looked at Raven briefly, "because I don't think I can be with someone who clearly doesn't want to be with me and who likes someone else." she left.

Raven looked at me with her eyebrow up. "So should I ask why you haven't told me and O who you like?"

'Yeah sure I could say that I don't just like you both I'm in love with you, but the thing is you two DON'T like girls.'

I breathed in deeply to break my thoughts before they escaped. "I just never thought to, didn't see a reason to." I shrugged.

"Jayjay we are your best friends for fuck sake, you can tell us anything."

We entered the office. We saw principal Kane talking with Mom, as we signed out, then headed out the office door.

As we were heading out to my bike we saw O with Lincoln. He said something that made her smile widely and says yes to. She looked around and saw us. She put her hand on his arm and told him something then ran to us.

"Lincoln asked me to be his girlfriend!" she told us excitedly.

Both Raven and I seem to be stunned. "That….that's...great, O." I finally said.

"Really?" she looked at us weirdly. "Because that took you awhile to say, Jayjay."

I looked at Raven for help.

"It's just that we didn't know you liked him….I meant you never told us." she stated.

"Well this morning we got to know each other and he is the only decent guy that is not my brother or like my brother."

"So does this mean that you are not going to share my lacrosse jersey and lettermen?" my mouth spoke before my brain caught up.

"Yeah, If Lincoln wants me to I will be wearing his." she answered.

I felt my heart breaking, at the thought of her cheering him but not me.

"But I'll still go to your games." she said, "I would never miss those." she smiled then she turned to where Lincoln was. "I…"

"Go ahead." I said kinda sadly but she didn't notice it.

She smiled brightly at us then went back to her new boyfriend as me and Raven went silently to my bike. She got on it and started it. I stopped in my tracks, shaking my head. I must be sleeping because her driving my bike only happens in my dreams that aren't nightmares and Octavia is usually with her.

"Uh Ray?...whatcha doin?" I asked tilting my head to the left.

"Driving us home, what does it look like?" she asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You can drive my bike?"

"Yeah Abby and I talked and we thought it would be best if I rode it while you were gone, is that wrong?"

"No it isn't, actually the opposite."

I got on the bike behind her, slowly wrapping my arms around her. "Is this okay? I mean I am apparently terrified of someone riding with me."

"Its fine and that is why I am driving."

She took off and headed to our house. It felt weird being in the back, I don't like it but what I did like was Raven in my arms. Too bad that Octavia was in Lincoln's now. A half hour later we are in front of our home. As we pulled up we saw an old 1967 chevy impala.

"Who the fuck is that?" Raven asked pulling off her helmet.

I knew whose car it was, but I didn't believe it. It was my aunt's neighbor's daughter's car, she had become a close friend to me, she even knows about my nightmares.

"Katherine?" I said getting off my bike.

She was standing at the door, she turned around as I said her name. I ran to her, hugging her. The impact made us fall to the ground with me straddling her and my head in the space between her head and shoulder.

"Hey Jay…missed me?" she said hugging me back.

"Yes…th..the nightmare...is..is...back." I whispered to her.

"Are they the same?"

I nodded my head. We got up just as Raven got to us. Katherine noticed her.

"You must be the famous Raven I have heard so much about. I must say though you are much prettier in person."

"Funny because I've never heard anything about you." Raven said glaring at her.

"She is my Aunt's neighbors daughter, she became my friend while I was there, Kate do you have a place to stay?" she shook her head. "You can stay with me in my room."

"Okay, my mom enrolled me at Trikru, so you have another lacrosse player." she said.

"Great!" I smiled. "How about we go inside." I said as I headed into the house.

"You should get some sleep, okay, I know you just told Abby that you didn't feel good to leave, but you should...at least for me." she ordered me. "I can...if you want I can stay with you."

I nodded, "Can...you both?" I said but it made me sound weak.

"I don't mind, what about you Raven?" Kate asked.

"Sure anything for you Jayjay."

We went to my room, I was in the middle of Kate and Raven. Once my head hit the pillow I was out, I was cuddled into Raven while holding onto Kate. I could hear them talking but I didn't understand what they were saying.

"You love her, don't you?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I do she is my family." Raven answered.

"No, I mean romantically."

"Um…I...yes I do, I always have and it's not just her...it's Octavia too."

"But?"

"But O is with Lincoln Pine."

"He is related to Lexa Woods right?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanLexa's Pov:/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanI was sitting by Costia when I noticed Jay leave the school with Raven. I got up to find my dad, to ask why she left when I found him, he was near the trophy case./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Hey, dad." I said coming up to his side./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Alexandria." he smiled but he hadn't stopped looking at the case./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"What's wrong?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Nothing, just thinking."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Thinking about what?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Jake, how can I fill his shoes, I am not as great as he was." he looked down. "He was a couple years ahead of me in school, one of the best lacrosse players I have ever known. I have tried to be just like him...but as I think of it….of him I know...I can't do that to his memory, to his legacy...to his wife and daughters."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Then don't dad, don't be like him, do what you would think he would want the team to be." I nudged him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"You think kiddo?" he looked down at me./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Yeah." I nodded./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"How is your first day of school?" he asked changing the subject and turning toward me./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Well it started out fine, I was hanging out with my group, then in Mrs. Waters class, I asked Clarke which one of them was Jay, and she and her friends got all defensive, they said that Jay wanted nothing to do with me, that I was her rival." I sighed. "I just don't know what to do."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Keep trying to talk with her." he smiled at me. "Abby, invited the family to their house for dinner, and she knew that we are staying with Indra and Gustus, she invited them too, she also warned me that the Blakes will be there too as well as John Murphy."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanI started to add the number of people, 15 people in one house, holy shit. "Dad that is 15 people does she have the room?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I guess." he shrugged. "And Lex don't bring Costia."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanI shook my head as the bell rang. I had weights for 5th, so I didn't need to go to my locker. As I was heading to the gym Costia caught up to me and attached to my side. When we entered the gym I noticed Clarke was there with Bellamy Blake and John Murphy. They were talking, then they separated as me and Costia went to the girls' locker room. Costia and I changed into shorts and a tank top./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanWe left as Clarke put on yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt. That is weird gym attire. As we entered the gym again I saw John and Bellamy both were in sweatpants and a tank top. We walked over to the corner so it was just us./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Hey, Cos, what do you know about the Griffin twins?" I asked my girlfriend./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"They were in a horrible accident last year, it killed their father, the three girls were injured." she told me glancing at the only Griffin in the room./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Three?" I asked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Yeah Raven lives with the Griffins, my dad told me that they were on the bridge going to the hospital. Raven's left leg was on the dash, she was writing something, Clarke and Jay were in the back when a drunk driver swerved and hit them sending the SUV into the river. The car hit the side that Clarke was on, but the impact of the front of the car pushed Raven's leg breaking it to the point where she has to wear it in a brace for the rest of her life."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"What about Clarke and Jay?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Some of the door cut into Clarke's arm and leg. She has a huge scar on both body parts. From what papa told me Jay only had a head injury."/spanspanbr /spanspan"How did they survive?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Jay she took Clarke to the surface, then went back to Raven and her dad. Her dad told her to get Raven to the surface, and that he loved her and the others."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"What did she do?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"She did as she was told, she broke Raven's window and swam back to Clarke." she took in a deep breath. "When junior year ended she got sent to her aunts. This is the first time we have seen her since. She wasn't as dark as now, she looked just like Clarke so much so no one could tell them apart."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"So he drowned…" I shook my head sadly. "Why were they driving to the hospital?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"It was mother's day, Dr. Griffin couldn't get the day off, so they were going to surprise her." she wrapped her arms around herself. "I guess in a way she did… just not a good one."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I'm going to be right back." I told her and jogged to Clarke. "Hey, Clarke." I said as I stopped beside her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Woods." she nodded to me./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I wanted to properly introduce myself as we got off the wrong foot." I held out my hand./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanShe looked at it then slowly took it. "Lexa Woods, it is a pleasure to meet you ms…?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Griffin, Clarke Griffin." she shook my hand./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Like Bond, James, Bond?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanShe laughed at my cheesy joke. It felt good to make her laugh./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"That was a bad joke, very cheesy."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Yeah but it made you laugh."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"So?" she raised an eyebrow./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"So my father has told me and my sister if we don't make a good first impression, try again but with a joke." I smiled brightly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Then your father is a bright man."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"I seem to think so, I mean I haven't been arrested yet...so."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Lexa woods arrested? Now that is funny."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Why?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"Because you are footballs sweetheart, you are the definition of a cinnamon roll." /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanI nodded slowly, kinda creeped out by being called a cinnamon roll./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"But I'm not sweet." I pouted./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanShe busted out laughing. "Really? You just came over here to re-introduce yourself after the very bad 'I….I...um' in first period, and now as you say you are not sweet you do the most adorable pout…." She stopped talking like she was shocked at what she said. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate. You have a girlfriend I spoke out of line. I'm sorry. She blushed./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"It...its fine...Clarke." I cleared my throat. "So your mom invited me and my family to your house for dinner so I will see you there." she nodded and I went back to Costia./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I used a scene for Teen Wolf, it is the one where Stiles has a panic attack and Lydia helps him, I don't own it, it belongs to the creators of Teen Wolf.

Octavia's Pov:

School ended with me and Clarke making fun of Bell who was staring at Murphy to long. The four of us got Jay's homework and headed home. Murphy and Bell are staying in the living room as me and Clarke went to Jay's room. What we saw we weren't expecting. Clarke and I went to check on Jay when we saw that she was cuddling in to Raven and a strange chick. I glanced at Clarke who had a mischievous look on her face as she took out her phone and took a picture of her twin and Raven cuddling.

"What are you going to do with the picture?" I whispered to her.

"Post it on Facebook and Snapchat with the tag of 'sleeping couple.'"

"Jay is going to kill…"

Jay jerked awake like she had a nightmare. She looked around like she didn't know where she was. She shook her head to I think clear her mind, but she was still shaky and breathing hard.

Her movement woke the girl next to her.

"Jay? You okay." the girl asked.

Jay was about to answer until she saw me and Clarke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked us.

"We were going to wake you up so we can get things ready for dinner."

"Why?"

"Mom invited the Woods and Pines to dinner." Clarke said.

"Yay." she said very unenthusiastic.

She moved over Raven, waking the brunette but as Raven started to move Jay halted her movement which ultimintaly had Jay straddling Raven. Jay apologized for waking her, but Ray was stunned into silence as the twin moved off of her. She headed down the stairs with her puppies following her.

"So who are you." I asked the strange girl.

"Kate Queen. And you must be Octavia and Clarke." she said after she looked away from the door.

"And you know us how?" I asked suspiciously.

"Jay told her about us when she was staying at her aunt's." Raven said sitting up.

"So while she left to avoid us which she is still avoiding us. she made friends with a stranger who knows more about our best friend then us?" I slightly yelled.

"She isn't avoiding you, she is just scared…" she stopped talking faster than you can say 'bob's your uncle'.

"Scared of what?" Clarke demanded.

"I've said too much, you need to ask her." she said.

"But you haven't said anything, and she won't even stay in the same room long enough with anyone, fuck I'm lucky that I was even able to get her to ride home with me, and fall asleep next to me." Raven said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Just give her time." she said as she got out of the bed.

Murphy's Pov:

Me and Bellamy were talking about our creative writing assignment, when Jay came down the stairs basicly running, then headed outside. Bell and I looked at each other confused.

"I'll go see what's up." I said going after the twin.

I followed her to the treehouse that Mr. Griffin built for us kids, but now only Jay uses it. I climbed the ladder to the top, and see the girl looking at a picture of us and some of the parents.

"Jay?" I said walking toward her. She slightly jumped as she heard my voice but slowly relaxed. "What's up sis?" I asked.

"Just my dreams." she stated like she was visibly upset by them.

"What about them?"

She took a deep breath in. "John do you ever wish that you could go back and fix a mistake?"

"Yes." I nodded. "But what if it was meant to happen and happens later on but worse?" She started to cry. "Jay what is going on in that jock head of yours? You can tell me, you know things about me, that people only suspect and don't fully know about." I kneeled down in front of her. "I won't tell anyone, not even Raven and her threats of being blow up."

"My memories, of the accident."

"What about them?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I relive it, but it never happens the same as it did in real life?"

"How so?"

"It ha...hap...ens the...sa..me." as she spoke her sobs broke each word. "Th..e...bri..dge...the...driver….the..wa...ter…" she was shaking hard. "Dad...dr...own..ing…"  
"But." I grabbed her hands as they clenched the picture.

"But…he...is..n't...the..on..ly...one...who...dies…."

"Who else?" she shook her head like she was afraid to admit who else died in the nightmare, even though I knew who she saw die with her dad. "Who else died, Jay?" I demanded.

I knew she had to tell...to say it out loud or else she will always feel guilty.

"Clar…Clarke...an..and...Ra...Raven." she finally said.

"Your twin and one of the loves of your life." I looked at her eyes. "Have you told them?" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, so terrified that I felt the need to wrap her in bubble wrap and hide her so no one hurts her. "Have you told anyone besides me?"

She nodded yes. "My aunt's neighbor's daughter." her sobs lessened.

"You do know you need to tell them right, they are thinking that you are pushing them away."

"I am, John, they can't know."

"Jay they are hurting, they hate not talking to you. Raven stayed in your room while you were gone, Clarke took your dogs. It wasn't until the week before you came home, Mrs. Griffin kicked Raven out of your room," I walked out side, as I heard the screen door shut and saw Raven, Clarke and Octavia. "You need to tell them."

"I will."

"I'll hold you to that cause if you dont then I will bring it up in conversation."

She nodded.

The three girls came up just as Jay made it look like she wasn't just crying.

"So we still need to set up for dinner." Clarke said.

"What are we having?" I asked as I walked back to Jay.

"I am going to try mom's tuna noodle casserole." Clarke said. "It should be done by the time mom and our guests get here."

"And us what are we going to do because we know you won't let us in the kitchen?" Jay asked.

"You can tell us who you like." Raven said, "While we sit at the table and Clarke can listen to us talk and she can comment."

"Um do we have to?" Jay asked.

"Well it's either that or how Bellamy is only straight for Clarke." Octavia suggested.

"O, don't." Clarke said as she glared at the Blake girl.

I felt my cheeks start to redden, at the subject.

"O, yes." Octavia said laughing at her own joke.

Raven started to laugh with her, then I heard laughing beside me and see Jay actually laughing, like she was happy. I wasn't the only one who caught her, the other three girls stopped laughing with me to look at the dark haired girl.

She stopped laughing when she saw us with our mouths open. "What?" she asked.

"You are laughing…." Raven said.

"Yeah Ray people do that when they think something is funny or they are happy." she stated.

"Your happy?" Clarke asked.

"Yes I am capable of showing human emotion."

"You're human?" Raven jokes.

"Fuck you." Jay joked back.

"You wish."

Clarke and I glanced at each other as Jay didn't reply. I cleared my throat. "Should we get dinner ready?"

The girls nodded then we headed down the ladder. We entered to the kitchen to see Bellamy talking to my girlfriend Emori.

"Em what are you doing here?" I asked her as I walked to her to give her a kiss.

"I wanted to see you before you have dinner with the Woods, and Pines."

"Okay?" I looked at her questioningly. "I was going to head to your place if it wasn't to late when we finished."

She grabbed my hand and took me outside.

Clarke's pov:

As Emori took Murphy outside me and Bellamy went to cooking as our twins and Raven went to the table sitting next to Kate. As I glanced at my sister I saw Art on her shoulder, while licking her hair, what a strange kitten I have. I motioned for Bell to look, he took a picture of the four humans and the kitten and posted it. We went back to what we were doing, hearing the chatter of the girls, while talking quietly to ourselves.

"Do you think Jay will tell O and Ray about her feelings?" I asked my GBF.

"No I don't think she will, not with O dating Lincoln."

"I feel bad for them."

"Why?"

"Because they are too blind to see that they love each other."  
"Maybe it is because they are scared of rejection."

"Bell you and I both know that if given a chance Raven would jump their bones any day."

"Yes but if you were in their shoes, maybe you would see things differently." he said putting the casserole in the oven.

"May…"  
"CLARKE!" I heard my sister yell.

Man I am glad I was not cutting anything.

"Yeah Jay?" I asked as she came in to the kitchen.

"What the fuck is this." she said holding up her phone with the picture of her and Raven.

"It's a picture…." I tried to hold back my laugh.

"Yeah no shit why is it on social media?"

She started to blush profusely. I grabbed her hand and brought her closer.

"That is what you could have if you buck up as ask her out."

She glared at me. "She doesn't like girls Clarke."

Bellamy and I sighed. "You need to do something about those feelings sis or else she will end up with someone else just like O because you didn't tell her how you feel."

"It's not that easy Clarke, they are my best friends."

"And yet it was easy for a complete stranger to ask my sister to be his girlfriend." Bellamy stated. "The same guy who flirts with everyone and is a man whore. If I had any say on who she dated it would be you."

Jay looked at the picture then at the two girls who captured her heart. She shook her head then headed back at the table, being unusually quiet again.

Jay's Pov:

A hour after my talk with Bell and Clarke our guests and mom showed up. I found myself between Raven and Octavia. Mom sat at the head of the table. Clarke is on Raven's right. Bellamy next to his sister, Aurora between Bellamy and John, with Kate at the end. On the opposite side it went Nyko in front of Clarke, his wife Becca, Lexa in front of me, Anya, Indra and her husband Gustus, then their kids, Lincoln and Aden. Clarke had 17 plates in front of her, as she dished out the food Raven and mom started passing them down each side, until there was no plates left.

Mom started the conversation when we were done eating.

"Lexa what do you think of Trikru High?"

"It's a welcoming school for the most part. A few students were distant but I don't blame them."

I started to grip my fork tightly in my right hand, nervous that mom will ask who, and Lexa will say my name. Lexa must have noticed my nervousness because when asked she just said a freshman. She wasn't the only one though, Raven grabbed my hand and took the fork out of it, then she held it so that I wouldn't fidget with anything. Lexa smiled at our hands as she changed the subject, though not to one I favored, she asked about me and Lacrosse.

"Jay, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." I started to fidget with Raven's hair tie.

"What do you like about Lacrosse?"

"Well it used to be because it was just fun to play."

She raised her eyebrow. "And now."

"And now it is the only thing that brings me closer to my dad, wearing his number…" I carried off as I felt the beginnings of a panic attack start.

"Did you choose his number or did he choose for you?" Lincoln asked.

That made me start to panic more.

"Lincoln!" his mother yelled at him. "Apologize."

"Why it's not as if Lacrosse is as good a sport as football." he shrugged.

His father hit the back of his head. "Apologize to the griffins and your uncle."

Before Lincoln could I spoke. "Mom may I be excused?"

She noticed that I was shaking, "Yeah Raven go with her."

We got up and I headed outside with Raven following. It was hard to breath, I felt very weak. And so I found my back against a tree and I was sliding down it, with Raven crouching in front of me. I could hear her saying something but I couldn't make out what. Soon she was leaning forward and her lips met mine. I was shocked at first but I could feel myself kissing back.

Lexa's Pov:

"Clarke, Octavia can you go check on them." Mrs. Griffin asked.

The girls nodded and stood up, "Can I go with them to see how Jay is?" I asked.

Mrs. Griffin smiled and nodded. I got up and followed the two girls. We walked outside to find Jay and Raven kissing. Clarke cleared her throat, and they broke apart.

"Seems like you are no longer having a panic attack." Clarke said.

"How'd you do that?" Jay asked.

"Well I read somewhere that if you hold your breath then your panic attack will stop, so when I kissed you, you held your breath." Raven said blushing.

"I did?"

"You did." Raven laughed.

"That was smart." she said.

I shook my head. "Really that is all you are going to say, 'that was smart.'? No comment about the kiss or that you both have feeling for each other?"

I saw too late that Clarke was shaking her head and hands to shut up.

"You have feelings for me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I do, do you?" Jay asked shyly.

Raven looked like she wasn't going to answer, then she kissed Jay more passionately then their first kiss. Once the two broke apart I noticed that Octavia had a sad frowny face before she stormed out of the room.

"Does that answer you question?" she asked."

Jay looked dazed.

"Lexa we are heading home." my dad called.

"Okay dad." I called back. I saw Octavia sitting on the couch and went over to her. "Hey Octavia I want to warn you about my cousin."

"What about him?"

"He is a bit of a man whore, he might cheat on you, so don't think you can change him."

She nodded, then I left.

Raven's Pov:

After Lexa left, Jay and I went to talk to Kate for some reason.

"Kate do you think it would be okay if you sleep in Raven's room?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I want Raven to sleep in my room."

"Ah." she nodded her head. "Is it okay Raven for me to sleep in your room."

"Yeah just don't touch anything."

She laughed like I was joking.

"Kate she isn't joking, me and O are her best friends and she won't let us touch anything in her room because she usually threatens us."

She got a scared look on her face then backed away slowly and left the room. We started to laugh at the girl. Jay looked at the clock and it said 9 pm, a second later Mamma Griff, was heading up the stairs and Murphy going to the couch.

"G'night kids." she said.

She got the replies of night Mrs. Griffin, night mamma Griff, and night mom. Clarke went to talk to Murphy, as Kate went to my room. As I was looking at Murphy and Clarke, I got to thinking that they would make a cute couple, with maybe Bellamy with them. I felt Jay grab my hand, breaking my thoughts of our friends. I glanced at her, she nodded toward the stairs.

We went to her room, she let me in first while she closed the door. Once closed she leaned against it, watching me.

"Jay you know how your mom feels about closed doors." I told her.

"Yeah but that is if she knows that a girlfriend or boyfriend is with anyone in her house. And right now she doesn't know about us." she said smiling at me.

"Us?" I questioned.

"Yeah Us, me and you together."

"Jayden Dawn Griffin, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked walking toward her.

"I….yes...yes I am…"

She started to get nervous. I laughed then I kissed her.

"Come on let's go to bed." I said taking her hand and leading her to her bed.

We laid down, she was on her back and I cuddled into her side.

"Jay?"

"Yeah Ray?"

"When are we going to tell your mom?"

"Uh… whenever you want."

"You want me to decide?"

"Yeah, I trust you will make the right decision." She kissed the top of my head. "Night Ray."

"Night Jayjay."


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: comments are welcomed and appreciated.

Jay's Pov:

*6 weeks after the first day of school*

John was laying on the couch next to me with his head on Clarke's lap and his feet on mine. I have my arm wrapped around Raven as she and Kate play Mario kart. My puppies are on their laps sleeping as Art curls up to Evie. Bellamy is sitting next to Kate, as Octavia paces behind us.

"He is late." she says looking at the clock. "The reservation is at 8 and he is late, the restaurant is an hour away."

"Relax O he will be here." Clarke said.

She continued to pace as Raven wins. After 10 minutes I had enough. I pushed John's feet off my lap.

"Clarke, can I borrow your truck?" I asked my twin.

"Why?" she asked.

I nodded to the pacing Octavia and Clarke handed me her keys.

"Come on Raven, Octavia." I headed out the door.

I heard them following as I got into the front seat of Clarke's truck. Raven sat in the passenger as Octavia got in the back.

"Where are we going Jayjay?" Raven asked.

"O is going to give me directions to the Pine's house."

20 minutes later we arrived at the three-story house of the Pines home. I got out of the car, leaning against the front waiting for my girlfriend and bestfriend.

"You know it's weird driving an actual car." I told Raven as she caught up to me.

"Yeah but you do look hot in front of it." she kissed me.

"Ew, enough with the cuteness." Octavia jokes.

"Shut up O." Raven pushed her shoulder.

"Let's go see where blockhead is." I said jokingly.

We walked up to the door, Octavia knocked. His mother Indra answered.

"Hi Mrs. Pine is Lincoln home?" she asked.

"Yeah he is upstairs with his creative writing partner." she said letting us in.

Raven and I looked at each other strangely then back at Mrs. Pines.

"Is Lexa and Anya home too?" I asked.

"No they are with Costia." she said leaving and heading to her car.

We headed upstairs to the third floor. Octavia put her hand over the nob, it was shaking like she was scared. So I grabbed her and pulled her back so she was standing next to Raven. Raven grabbed her hand so it would stop shaking. I took a deep breath in as I opened the door. Once it was open the first thing I saw was Lincoln on the bed with his shirt off and his pants halfway off, and Emory under him in her bra and shorts. What I did next it felt like I was on autopilot. He heard the door open and was trying to get off of Emori and stand up. I was standing right next to them by the time they were upright. I couldn't stop my actions or my brain as I kick Lincoln in the nuts, and slapped Emori.

"That is for cheating on my bestfriend." I told Lincoln after I kneed him, "and that is for my brother, and you are off the team." I told Emori.

"What! You need me for the game against Azgeda!" she yelled.

"We have enough players, with Kate and Octavia now on the team." I headed back to Raven and Octavia.

"Coach won't agree!"

I spun around, "Why don't we go ask him when we were outside I heard him shooting goals." She backed away. "So I take that as a No?" She nodded. "Now if either one of you goes near John or Octavia I will do worse then I just did."

"What about first period?" Lincoln asked.

"I will ask Mrs. Waters to let Octavia be partners with Costia because I know she won't cheat on Lexa." I said leaving with Octavia and Raven following me.

But instead of going to the front door I went to the backyard.

"Mr. Woods." I called out.

He turned toward me. "Yes, Jay?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Emori is no longer on the team."

"Oh why?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Because I can't have someone on the team who can't be loyal?" I told him beating around the question. Hoping he wouldn't question it any further.

But no such luck.

"Did something happen that made you feel that she can't be loyal to the team?"

"No, not necessarily towards the team but…"

"But what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well sir I...listen sir I just feel that she is not the right fit for this team, I hope you trust my judgment and can trust that I have a good reason for kicking her off the team." I told him shyly really not wanting to go into detail on something so personal in my bestfriends life.

He was silent for a while before he nodded.

"Okay I trust you and your judgment, you are an excellent captain, and one I am glad is on my team. And please call me Nyko, sir is too formal." he smiled.

"With all due respect Mr. Woods, my dad and mom always told us to call people we respect by their last names because it is disrespectful to call them by their first name especially if they are older than us."

He nodded, "I will see you at practice Monday morning." he said returning to shooting goals.

We left him to what he was doing and instead of going home I went to an arcade type building called the Dropship to cheer up Octavia. We stayed there until closing then we headed home. We went to my room. Raven and Octavia went to my bed while I leaned against my desk watching them as Octavia started to cry into Raven's shoulder.

'If I stayed during the summer maybe I could have prevented this.' I thought.

My door was open, I heard someone walk to the bathroom and saw John coming from Clarke's room which is weird. I went to go tell him about Emori and Lincoln. Once I was in the hallway I saw him heading back to Clarke's room.

"Hey, John." I called.

"What's up Jay?" he turned around smiling at me.

"I have something to tell you." I told him afraid to tell him, feeling a little guilty for being the bearer of bad news.

"What?" his smile broke.

"It's about Emori..." after I said that Octavia's sobs got a little louder.

"What about her?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"She...um." it was hard for me to say.

I heard footsteps behind me, knowing it was Raven's.

"She cheated on you." Raven said bluntly.

"What?" he asked.

"She cheated on you John." I told him putting my hand on his shoulder to help him understand the situation. "With Lincoln Pine."

He backed away from us. "Why would she do this to me, especially after…"

"Raven, can we have a moment?" I asked my girlfriend.

She nodded and went back to my room.

"John?"

"Why would she leave me when she knows why I couch surf?" he ran a hand through his hair. "My parents left me for drugs and alcohol, feeling that those were more important than their son and now she leaves me for that tool!" he exclaimed.

"She wasn't good enough for you John."

"Yeah? And who is."

"Bellamy and Clarke." I said bluntly.

"Jay." he rolled his eyes.

"What?" I smiled sweetly. "The three of you would be cute."

"Okay, 1. I'm not gay, and 2. Clarke isn't into me."

"1. you are bi, and 2. Yeah she is."

He shook his head, "night Jay." he went to Clarke's door.

"Night buddy." I said as he went inside.

I turned around and went to mine. Raven and Octavia were asleep in the middle of my bed. I smiled at the two.

'I wonder if this would be my life if all three of us were together.' I shook my head. 'I don't even know if Raven likes O too.'

I shook my thoughts and curled up behind Raven. I was about to wrap my arm around her stomach when I noticed it was already taken by Octavia's arm. I smiled and put my arm next to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

note: bold is them texting.

Jay's Pov:

Today is Raven's birthday, she is turning 19. But unfortunately, I can not be with her to celebrate it because the lacrosse team has an away game. Kate, Octavia and I woke up at 4 in the morning and put our white away game jersey on. Mom made us breakfast and at 5 Raven came to tell us good luck today. I kissed her and wished her a happy birthday. We left just before 6, getting into Kate's Impala and headed to the school to meet the rest of the team. We saw coach standing in front of the bus waiting for the rest of the team. I saw him talking to Lexa which was just weird unless there is a reason that she is here. We got out of the car and headed for the bus. Octavia and Kate got in while I talked with Lexa. Over the last four months, we got to know each other especially with her and Clarke working on their book with each other at our house and when Costia broke up with her. We had a lot in common after I stopped seeing her as my rival, I learned that the 'badass commander' persona is not who she really is, she is actually really sweet and kind, has a funny personality she also keeps up with my sarcasm.

"Hey, Lexi." I said hugging her.

"Hey, JD." she hugged back.

She has been using my first two initials ever since she found out what they were.

"The present for Ray, don't forget to take it to her." I reminded her.

"I know Jay, I will trust me." she smiled.

"I do...it's just I hate that I can't be there to give it to her." I said sadly.

"I know but maybe you can spend time with your crush." she smiled teasingly.

"Lex." I grumbled. "It's not like I can act on those feelings I don't even know if Ray likes her too."

Lexa sighed, "She likes Octavia, trust me." she looked as Octavia sat in the back saving the seat beside her for me. "Grow some woman balls Griffin, text your girl and ask her." she said smirking.

"You know if your dad wasn't there I would punch that smirk off your face." I joked, "I'll text Ray, but if she says that she doesn't share my feelings toward O, I will slap you."

She laughed, "good luck, kick some ass." she said leaving.

"Don't forget the gift!" I yelled.

"I won't!" she yelled back as she got into her car.

I got on the bus and went to sit next to Octavia. She was asleep by the time I sat down. I shot a text to Raven.

Raven's Pov:

After Jay left I couldn't go back to sleep, it is my first birthday with her as a couple, and I just got really sad not being with her. So to get my mind off of her being gone I started to tinker with an old radio, it was Jake's and he believed I could fix it, but when he die I didn't have it done, so I want to finish it. I was just about to connect a wire when my phone buzzed making me jump, and the wire sparked. I shook my head and grabbed my phone. I saw that it was Jay.

" _ **Hey babe." she texted.**_

" _ **Hey is O asleep?" I replied.**_

" _ **Yes…"**_

I wonder what is wrong, she never puts the three dots unless she has something really important to say but she is afraid to.

" _ **What is wrong?" I asked.**_

" _ **Nothing...nothing is wrong."**_

" _ **Jayden Dawn Griffin, you better tell me what is wrong or I'll blow your bike up."**_

" _ **Please, not the bike."**_

" _ **Then tell me."**_

" _ **Its funny how scary you can be even through text."**_

" _ **Jay!"**_

I sighed, I heard footsteps and saw Clarke heading to the bathroom. She heard me sigh.

"What's wrong Ray?" she asked.

"Your sister."

"You two are fighting already and on your birthday?"

"No." I shook my head. "She has something to say but she is not saying it."

She nodded her head, "You threatened her huh?"

"Yep." I said as I looked at my phone. She texted back. "What do you think of O?" I read aloud.

That confused me and I saw Bellamy and Murphy standing behind her.

"Did Jay just ask her what she thought of my sister? Did I hear that right? Right?" Bellamy asked as the three of them came to sit on my bed.

"Why would she ask that?" I asked them. "O is my best friend."

"Maybe ask her why and say that she is your best friend." Murphy said.

I texted her back.

" _ **She is my best friend, why?"**_

" _ **I mean what do you feel towards her?"**_

" _ **What...what I feel towards her?"**_

" _ **Yeah like do you just see her as a friend or like she could be something more?"**_

I have always found Octavia attractive, and I must admit that I have feelings for her but they are unrequited. But it doesn't matter Octavia doesn't feel the same, she is straight. It is also obvious that Jay has feeling for her too, 'cause otherwise, she wouldn't be asking me.

" _ **You have feelings for her don't you?"**_

" _ **Yes…do you?"**_

" _ **Yes, I do but we don't know if she feels the same."**_

" _ **I can ask her she just woke up because of a pothole."**_

" _ **Jay, you do realize that we are...we might be adding a third person to our relationship, I mean are you okay with that?"**_

" _ **Yes I am, I have loved you both since like forever."**_

" _ **Okay then ask her. And Jay?"**_

" _ **Yeah, babe?"**_

" _ **I love you."**_

" _ **I love you too."**_

I was about to go back to bed when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. I opened it to see Lexa who was holding something.

"Hey Woods what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jay wanted me to give this to you for your birthday." she said bringing her hand around holding a cat carrier.

I brought it to eye level and in it is a tiny cream and white kitten.

"Why didn't she give me it yesterday?"

"She wanted to make sure that you got her today." Lexa said handing me the carrier."I'll let you two get acquainted." she said leaving.

I walked up to my room with the carrier. I made sure that Evie and Carlos didn't enter I didn't want them scaring the kitten. I let her out of the carrier and she was the cutest kitten I have ever seen, don't tell Art. Once she was out I noticed that she went to the radio that Jake gave me. And that gave me an idea for her name.

"Radio." I said talking to my new kitten. "That is what I will call you. Come here Radio."

Once I said her new name she came right up to me and pounced on my shoulder, licking my face.


	9. Chapter 9

As Jay was about to ask Octavia about what her feelings about her and her girlfriend, Raven texted Jay after her and her new kitten Radio got acquainted.

" _ **Thank you for my kitten, 3, I love her."**_

" _ **Your welcome, when I got her she was the feistiest one there and I knew she was the one for you. ;)"Jay replied.**_

" _ **Did you ask O?" Raven asked.**_

" _ ***sigh* no I was just about to ask her when you texted."**_

" _ **Oops sorry."**_

" _ **It's fine babe."**_

" _ **I'll let you go so you can ask her."**_

" _ **Okay, bye, have a good day."**_

" _ **Bye have fun. Kick ass for me."**_

As Raven put her phone down Radio crawled up next to her. Jay put her phone away and looked at Octavia to start a conversion but once her eyes landed on the girl she noticed that she was asleep again.

"Son of a bitch." Jay mumbled.

Instead of waking her up Jay decided to fall asleep too, and her head landed on Octavia's shoulder. She vaguely heard a sound that sounded like a picture being taken but she was too tired to care. In Front of her was Kate and Luna. Kate took a picture and sent it to Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, Murphy and Raven, tagged with 'If I didn't know any better then I would think they are dating.'

Octavia and Jay slept all the way to the game, which ended with them winning. The team had to stay overnight. As Jay was walking with Octavia since she couldn't talk to Octavia before the game or during and now was her only chance.

"Hey O can I ask you something?" Jay asked.

"Yeah go ahead Jay."

"What do you fee…." Jay started.

"Hey Griffin!" Luna yelled running to her Captain.

"Yes Luna?" Jay growled annoyed that there is yet another interruption.

"Nyko has put us in a room together."

Jay's jaw dropped. "What! I was going to stay with O."

Jay didn't hear or see Nyko walk up behind her.

"You and Luna are sharing a room and this is not up for discussion." Nyko said turning.

"Oh come on!" Jay said incredulously.

"It's fine Jay." Octavia said hugging the older girl to calm her. "I will see you tomorrow and as it is obvious that you want to talk to me about something we will talk on the bus. Okay?"

Jay nodded and followed Luna to the room they were sharing. Luna took the bed closest to the window as Jay glared at her.

"So what were you trying to ask Blake?" Luna smiled at her ex girlfriend.

"I was going to ask is she liked Raven and I." Jay said landing on her bed.

"Of course she likes you, you three are best…." then Luna understood what Jay was meaning. "If she likes you romantically?"

"Yes but this is like the third time I have tried and something always interrupts us…." Jay sighed. "I'm about to give up. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Jay put her face in her hands, disheartened to do anything.

Because Jay hade her hands over her face blocking her eyes she didn't see Luna come over to her. Luna slapped her over the head. Jay yelled out in pain.

"Jay I have never seen you be so stupid in the years I have known you." Jays eyebrows shot up then furrowed in confusion. "Jay have you ever noticed the way that girl looks at you and Raven?"

"No she….I never noticed."

"She looks at the two of you like one of you hung the moon and the other the sun." Luna smiled sadly. "I should know."

Jay looked down as thoughts took over her head. "I'm sorry."

Luna looked at Jay confused. "For what?"

"I broke your heart and yet you are still nice to me. I never gave you a real chance to be with me, I mean we only lasted four hours if that."

"To be honest Jay, I knew we would have never lasted because I knew since the day I met you you were in love with your best friends. You can't blame a girl for trying…" Luna smiled at the girl.

Luna started to notice that Jay's hair was starting to lighten, her blonde hair was starting to come back.

"Yeah I am still sorry though."

"Well don't be, we are fine." Luna hugged Jay, which made the captain tense up. "Now tomorrow ask your girl, and do…."

"Lights out girls!" Nyko said knocking on the door.

"I will." Jay said as Luna went to her bed. "Night Waters."

"You better, night Griffin."

They turned off the light and went to bed.

*the morning*

Jay and Luna was the first one up, because nightmares plagued Jay's dreams, she hasn't had them since her and Raven got together.

"Jay wake up you are having a nightmare." Luna shook Jay awake. Jay got up and went to the bathroom silently crying. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Jay said.

Luna nodded. After a hour Jay and Luna got dressed and ready to get on the bus. Jay sat up front by the window, she waited for Octavia to get on the bus and to sit by her. Jay had only one thought running in her head, she will ask Octavia and nothing is going to stop her.

But to Jay's dismay the one who sat by her was not Octavia but it was Harper Mcintyre. When Octavia did get on the bus she saw the space next to her best friend was occupied, so she sat next to Kate in the back. Not noticing that Jay watched her walk to the back with a frown on her face. When the bus started to go, Harper brought Jay into a conversation.

"Jay have you noticed that the commander has eyes for a certain twin in our school?"

Jay glanced around for Nyko but thankfully he was in the back talking to Luna and Maya.

"Uh no which twin?" Jay asked worried that she liked Octavia.

"Your sister."

"Clarke?" Jay said incredulously.

"No…your mom…" Harper shook her head. "Yes Clarke you dingbat."

"But Clarke isn't gay, I have never seen her look at a girl romantically."

"Neither am I and if I wasn't dating Monty I would totally get with Lexa, she is hot."

"Yeah I guess she is but she is just my friend, I don't think I can see her like that"

"And you are unconditionally in love with both Raven and Octavia."

"Is it that obvious?"

She looked at Jay with a 'yeah it is' face.

"So much so that you need to do something about it."

"Yeah well I was waiting for Octavia to sit by me then you took her spot." Jay growled, "I was going to ask her."

*Later that day.*

Abby had spent the day cooking dinner to celebrate both Raven's birthday and the Lacrosse teams win as a family. She had John and Bellamy set the table, having spots for, themselves, Octavia, Jay, Raven, Clarke, Kate, Aurora, and a special quest. The kids were in the living room watching The Cinderella Story movies. Octavia was between Raven and Jay in her usual spot when they watch movies. Jay and Raven were having a silent conversation with their eyes on who will ask Octavia about her feelings. Jay ended up losing meaning she will have to ask even though she was interrupted four times today.

"Hey O what do you…." Jay started to say when a sound entered the house.

The annoying Ding Dong of the doorbell.

"Jay please get the door that should be our guest." Abby asked her daughter.

"Yes mom." Jay huffed and headed for the door.

Mumbling stupid surprise guest as she opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Raven's pov:

I watched Jay go over to the door to answer it, she was clearly pisssed at having another interuption. As she opened the door she froze and tensed up. That made me stand up and go to her. As I got behind her I saw why she froze. Standing in the doorway with roses in one hand and wine in the other is our principal Mr. Kane.

"Mr. Kane what are you doing here?" Jay asked confused.

"Your mom invited me to dinner." he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there is something I want to tell you kids." Abby said. "Dinner is ready."

We headed to the table. Jay sat in between me and Clarke. Principal Kane sat in the spot that Jake always sat and since his death it has been vacant. Once everyone was sitting down, Abby ordered everyone to dig in. Clarke and I both noticed that Jay wasn't, she was looking at Kane in Jake's spot.

"Jay?" Clarke asked trying to get her attention.

Clarke speaking got everyone's attention.

"Jay-sweety what is wrong?" Abby asked.

I grasped Jay's hand as she shook her head.

"He is in Dad's spot…." Jay said, as I saw unshed tears swell in her eyes. "...why is he in Dad's spot?!"

"Jay he...Jake has been gone 7 months…" Abby said.

I watched Jay's eyes move in deep thought. "Gone? He's dead mom, it's not like he left….he….he's dead and now you are replacing him…"

Abby looked shocked at her daughters statement. "What?!"

"How long have you two been dating?" Jay said.

And the rest of us finally understood why Mr. Kane was here. Abby is...was trying to break the news of her dating again to us.

"Since september. After you left for Ton Dc, Marcus and I...he helped me through it" she sighed. "While you left...while you ran away from your problems." she said which made Jay flinch like she got burnt. "The rest of us had to find ways to cope, Clarke turned to her art, Raven was spending all her time fixing and taking things apart." she looked down sadly. "Out of any of us, me, Raven and Clarke should be upset. I lost a husband, Clarke has huge scars on her arm and leg, and Raven has to wear a brace for the rest of her life!" Abby's voice started to get louder.

Us kids looked at my girlfriend and she was crying. I briefly looked toward Kate and she was glaring at Abby, she must have known something that we didn't.

"Abby take it easy." Aurora said softly.

"You are the reason your father...my husband died!"

"You don't think I know that, that I feel guilty for it every fucking day! It's why I left mom, I couldn't stand the look of sadness every time you looked at me." Jay started to sob, "Every night I relive that day, but it isn't just dad that dies…"

I furrowed my eyebrows at that. "What...what do you mean Jay?" I asked.

"I...I…" she started to close up.

I saw her putting up her walls again. She was trying to block us out.

"Jay please don't shut us out." Clarke said.

"Jay you need to tell them, it will be better." Murphy said.

"Tell us what?" Octavia questioned.

"Oh yes, Jay please tell us." Abby said pouring more wine in her glass, as Kane shook his head at her for being rude to her daughter.

"After dad died...I started to have nightmares….it was another reason I wanted to leave...to see if I would quit having them. Kate kinda helped me with them, but the night before senior year they came back, and then once me and Ray got together they lessened, but I still get them and as of late they have gotten worse."

"What are they?" I asked."

Her sobs came in harder.

Jay's Pov:

"It always happens the same, me asking dad if the three of us can go visit mom on mother's day," I said looking at mom. "Because I thought it was ridiculous that she had to work on that day, we got in the car, Raven in the front, Clarke behind dad with me beside her." I looked down as Raven's hand tightened around mine. "We drive and we are almost across the bridge...when…" I tried to control my sobbing. "the car came out of nowhere. As the car pushes us over the bridge I hear Raven and Clarke cry out in pain as dad is trying to calm us down. I pass out as we hit the water." I said grabbing Clarke's hand as she starts crying, along with Raven. Both remembering that horrible day. "But instead of waking up and dad telling me to take Clarke and Raven to shore, I wake up by being pulled out of the water by a paramedic."

"You didn't save us?" Clarke asked.

"No she didn't, and she was afraid to tell you and Raven in fear of losing her sister and one of the loves of her life." John said

My eyes widened. "John."

"Wait, loves of her life?" Octavia said across from me. "I thought Raven was the love of your life?"

"I am but we both have another." Raven spoke before I could.

"Who?" Octavia asked.

Even though we were just talking about something really fucking sad, Ray and I smiled at our crush.

"Well O it is you." Raven said bluntly.

"Me?"

"No it's Bell." Raven laughed. "Yeah you. And we are asking if you will be our girlfriend."

We waited a long moment afraid that she will say no when she surprises us.

"Yes I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

I looked back at mom and she slightly glared at me, which made me put my head down.

"I am going to go." Kane finally broke his silence.

Truthfully I completely forgot he was here. He got up and left. Aurora stood up as well.

"Thank you for dinner, but I think it is best for us to leave." she said not looking at mom. "Octavia, Bellamy, John lets go." she said as they left, Octavia kissed me and Raven goodbye before she left.

"You should have died instead of Jake." mom said to me under her breath.

"What?" I said looking at her as she filled her 5th glass of wine.

"Mom your drunk." Clarke said.

"Well that might be true, but I have never been more clear on how things have been going than right now. Oh and before I forget me and Marcus are getting married after the school year."

I looked at her hurt that she would ever say that, but understood because it was my fault. I got up, I heard Raven, Kate and Clarke call my name to get back to them but I ignored them. I grabbed my keys and left out the door. I got on my motorcycle and headed to the one place I never thought I would go back to but I didn't care anymore.

It has to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven's Pov:

The four of us followed after her, as we got to the yard she drove off. When I no longer saw her I turned on Abby.

"How could you fucking say that to her… can't you see that she needs help and that saying shit like that will fucking break her! You just fucking broke your daughter and who knows what is going to happen to her! If she gets hurt I will never forgive you ever Abby!" I yelled at her as I stood closer to her.

I stopped when I was a step away. What I didn't expect was for her to slap me.

"As long as you stay in my house you will not speak to me in that way." she hissed.

"But she is right mom." Clarke spoke up. "Jay was the closest to dad, he taught her everything about lacrosse, it hit her hard. I don't know why you can't see that?"

"She can't because she has been thinking with her lower bits instead of her brain." I said.

"Well if Jay doesn't come back then good riddance!" Abby yelled.

I looked behind her as the Blakes came out of their house. But before I could blink Clarke slapped Abby. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Clarke breathed heavily, "She is your daughter, my twin sister!"

As they were yelling back and forth I got a text.

"I am sorry… I love you. -Jay." I read out loud.

I looked at Octavia as she ran over to me.

"Did Jay text you too?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

I started to think of places that Jay could be.

"Oh no…" Clarke said suddenly.

"The Bridge!" the three of us yelled.

We hightailed it in to Clarke's truck and drove to the bridge, Octavia and I were not driving so we texted our friends to let them know what was happening, luckily it is still light out. It was a miracle that us and all our friends got there before she was going to jump. There were 4 cars, Clarke's which had me, her and Octava, Kate's which had Mrs. Blake, Bellamy, Murphy and Abby, Lexa's which had Mr. Woods, Aden and Anya, then Luna's which had her and some player from the team.

"Raven what made her like this?" Lexa asked as she ran out of her car.

"Abby, she did this!" I yelled.

Mr. Woods heard that as he exited the car. "What do you mean Raven?" he asked clearly confused like the others who wasn't there during the fight.

"Abby said that she should have died instead of Mr. Griffin. What really set Jay off was Abby telling us she and Mr. Kane is getting married." Kate said.

"Why would you say that Abby?" Mr. Woods asked.

"I...I didn't mean to…" she started to break down.

"It doesn't matter you are her mother, you are not supposed to make your daughter want to kill herself." Aurora said.

While, Mr. Woods, Mrs. Blake and Abby were fighting me and Octavia tried to talk Jay down.

"Jay, baby please get down." I said as she looked at me.

She shook her head. "No, this is where my dad died, because of me, and now I will join him."

I noticed Lexa, Clarke, Kate and Luna come over to where we were.

"Jay please, don't jump, you have so much to live for." Clarke said.

"Like what." she said sounded like she was already dead.

It hurt to have her sound and talk like that.

"You have your girlfriends, your friends, your team, your dogs." Kate said. "And you have your family."

Jay scoffed. "My family...really my own mother wants me dead, I am only giving her; her wish." she said standing on the rail, but as she spoke her right foot moved forward, looking toward Abby with a sinister smile.

Lincoln's Pov:

As me and Echo make out on a blanket near the bridge, I hear screaming, it is making it hard to concentrate on what I am doing. I start to take off Echo's shirt when I hear my cousin scream 'Jay don't! No!' then I hear a splash. I look up from my task to see Jay Griffin land in the water. I expected to see her swim to shore but as I watched her fall, I see her hit her head with a rock, blood started to seep in her hair turning what little blonde color in to red. I pushed myself off of Echo and dived into the water. Once I got into the water, I saw that Jay was knocked out. I swam to her, and wrapped a arm around her torso and took her to shore, when I got there, my family and hers and her friends were waiting for us. I laid her down, she wasn't breathing. So I started to give her CPR.

Octavia's Pov:

My cheater ex brought my girlfriend out of the water. I am grateful that he got her out of the water so fast. He started to do CPR on her but she was still not breathing. I looked around and saw Bell holding Murphy scared, as well as Lexa and Clarke holding each other, and Luna and Kate. I felt Raven wrap herself around me as we watch our girlfriend be given CPR and my ex try his hardest to get her to breath. Echo had her shirt to stop the bleeding on her head.

'note to self: get them a basket if they can get her breathing again.'

Everyone was quiet as Lincoln looked up at us.

"Jay…?" Raven asked terrified as I heard the sobs in her broken voice.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: This is one of two endings that I had in mind for this story. I will be posting the second ending tomorrow.

Lexa's Pov:

I can't believe what happened…. Jay jumped off the bridge, then Lincoln jumped in to save her. For 10 minutes Lincoln did CPR to get her breathing. I watched him furiously trying as I clutch my girlfriend in my arms thinking 'I will stay by her side no matter what.'.

I feel my surroundings blur and my ears ring so loud that I barely hear Mrs. Griffin call 911.

"911 hello, please hurry, I'm at the old bridge, my daughter jumped off, she isn't breathing...I think she is dead." Abby said.

Bellamy's Pov:

As Lincoln pulls my future sister in law from the water, I start to sob in John's arms as he holds me. I know it isn't the manly or big brotherly thing to do but I just can't believe that she jumped. I know my baby sister needs me but she is in Ray's arms. I watch both of them cry as Jay doesn't breath. I am so focused on my sister and the still body of Jay I don't hear Abby say "911 hello, please hurry, I'm at the old bridge, my daughter jumped off, she isn't breathing...I think she is dead."

Nyko's Pov:

I can't image what Abby is going through right now. As I look from my nephew to the single? not single?...mother call 911 while trying not to be hysterical, I become speechless. My star player is not breathing and I feel like I let down Jake. I promised myself that nothing was going to happen to his family...and now his daughter isn't breathing. If she dies then that championship game is for her and Jake.

Aurora's Pov:

I look up at the bridge as I hear sirens. Silently I pray...to anyone who is listening…'Please don't take this sweet child away. She holds half of my daughter's heart. Without Jay Griffin life will be very dull.' The paramedics come down and put Jay on the stretcher as they try to restart her heart.

*2 months later*

No one's Pov:

Clarke stands in front of a grave, while sobbing she puts yellow roses on the grave.

"I don't understand how or why it happened." she says to the grave. "When the paramedics put her on the stretcher they restarted her heart, but she still needed to be on oxygen and she was still unconscious." Clarke sat down. "When we were allowed in her room, Lincoln came with us because Jay finally woke up, he wanted to see how she was doing...then the unspeakable happened. She asked him if he was her boyfriend... we all tried to tell her that she is...was a lesbian but she didn't believe us not even when we showed her pictures of her with Raven and the first time Octavia kissed her and Raven goodbye...on that horrible day." Clarke looked at the grave that said Jacob Griffin-loving father, husband, brother, friend and coach. "I just don't understand dad….now her and Lincoln are together, me and Lexa don't understand it, neither does Ray and O who have barely talked. I know they feel incomplete… and utterly confused on how a player like Lincoln has their girlfriend, and I honestly think that Lincoln is falling in love with her. But the thing is this is the happiest I have seen her since you died, even though it is fake. Mom has been in rehab since that night so Mr. Kane has been taking care of us….he is nice but he will never be you dad."

Clarke looked at her hands, more specifically the paintbrush tattoo that Jay made her, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, John, and Luna get months before she jumped.

"She isn't the same sister that I once knew, she still plays lacrosse they won the championship, they celebrated at Mr. Wood's house, and Jay was wrapped up in Lincoln's arms with his football letterman jacket on. Even Evie and Carlos know she is different, they spend most of their time with Raven, Kate or me. I wish you were here to fix it." Clarke said. "You would know what to do."

As she stood up, Clarke could have sworn that she felt a hand on her cheek, and she could smell, lacrosse cleaning spray and car oil. She ignored it and headed home. She heard a moan as she walked to her room.

'Ugh! Lincoln must be here.' she thought as she opened Raven's room and got hissed at by Radio.

When Raven isn't home Radio turns into her guard dog...guard kitten? Clarke thinks that the kitten is rather mean and evil, but Raven and Octavia will say otherwise. Clarke leaves the room and heads down stairs, she turns on _Beat Bobby Flay._ As the chiefs start cooking frog legs Jay and Lincoln come down as they hear the T.V turn on.

"Aww those poor little frogs now without legs…now there are so many out there in wheelchairs or on little crutches these chefs are assholes…" Jay says very seriously and very sadly, so sad that she looks like she is going to cry.

Clarke and Lincoln look like she lost her mind...thought Jay has….having amnesia and all...but that is not the point.

'Does she not realize that the frogs are dead when they get the legs, I mean even Lincoln knows and he isn't very bright in the way of cooking.' Clarke thinks.

"What?" she asked as we stared at her.

"Nothing babe." Lincoln smiled at her with full love in his eyes. "Your just adorable." he kissed her temple.

Clarke had to hold back a gag at Lincoln kissing her sister.

*3 months later-mother's day*

Raven's Pov:

The Griffin's, the Blake's, the Wood's, the Pine's and the Water's are at the Griffin's celebrating our mothers with a free party as Abby has finally gotten out of rehab. Octavia and I started our relationship up again but we both feel incomplete without Jay. I currently have my arms wrapped around Octavia when Jay comes out of the house happily pulling a terrified? Lincoln Pine. As I looked at my girlfr...Ex- girlfriend? I see that she looks bigger like a pregnant woman.

"Hey baby?" I whispered to Octavia.

"Yeah Ray?" she whispered back.

"Does Jay look bigger to you?" I asked.

"Like she might be pregnant?" she asked.

But before I could answer Jay got everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Jay said while tapping a glass with a butter knife.

"What's up JD?" Lexa said on the porch swing with Clarke cuddled in to her.

"Well as it is mother's day I thought it would be fitting to tell y'all that…" she looked at Lincoln who became as pale as a ghost if that is possible. "I'm PREGNANT!" she yelled excitedly.

"Jay you are only 19 and your still in school." Abby said. "You are to young to have a child."

I noticed the scared football player behind Jay nodding in agreement with Abby.

"I'm keeping my baby mom." Jay said.

"She...She is pregnant." I said as my whole body filled with dread.

"I'm not saying that we are going to give up the baby, I would never get rid of my grandbaby, I...it's already family." Abby said looking at the Wood's and Pine's before she looked sadly at me and Octavia.

"I agree with Abby, that baby will be loved and cherished and I will fight anyone who would dare try and take our grandchild away from us." the usually stoic Indra said as she went to hug Lincoln and Jay.

"Have you been going to the doctors for check ups?" Becca asked, hugging her nephew.

"Yes, I have a appointment next week to get the gender."

After a few moment's Abby yelled. "I'm having a grandbaby!" Everyone went to go hug Jay and Lincoln as O and I stayed back. Once Jay hugged everyone else she noticed that we didn't go over there to congratulate her.

'How do you congratulate your girlfriend (if you could even call her that anymore) that she is having someone else's child instead of having children with O or I. I know that lesbians can't have each other's children without help from guys sperm and/or adopting. But it is still awkward for O and I to hail out congratulations when we don't mean it.' I thought.

Jay now stands in front of us her right hand on her stomach.

"Why didn't you two go over there?" she asked. "I thought my best friends would at least have been happy for me." she asked sadly.

'best friends? just best friends?' I thought. 'that hurts.'

I felt Octavia tense, I knew she thought the same as me.

"We...we are." Octavia lied.

We are both pissed off that we cant be with her, but Clarke and Bellamy has told us multiple time to be "understanding". Yeah it is so fucking easy to be understanding when a half of your heart is gone, and all is there is a black hole waiting to be filled.

Jay sighed. "I know that is a lie O…" she looked at her stomach. "But I am not that girl in those pictures kissing you...I don't like girls. Who ever that girl is...who she was is not the me now...please stop trying to make me be her. This is me." she said rubbing her stomach, then she pointed to Lincoln. "He is me. I love him. I had hoped you two would have figured out that I don't and won't ever love you as anything other then my best friends."

I felt my eyes swell with tears as I try to hold them back.

"If you will excuse us, we have some homework to finish." I said slightly rude but it was the only way not to cry.

I moved us away from Jay and towards my room. Once we were in the protection of a closed door we broke down crying, while we held each other.

*20 week doctor appointment.*

Lincoln's Pov:

I am currently standing in a small, tiny room waiting for the technician to get here for the ultrasound. Jay is on the bed in a hospital gown, while our mothers are talking about what gender they want. They want it to be a girl, while Jay wants it to be a boy, and all I keep thinking is there goes my college football career and her lacrosse career. There goes my life. I DON'T WANT THIS CHILD! I mean I love Jay, but I am not ready for a kid, I am young, I'm supposed to make stupid decisions in college, not in high school. In two weeks we graduate, two weeks she walks in the blue and white gown 4 months fucking pregnant!

"Linc baby what gender do you want?" Jay asked.

"Neither." I said.

I looked up and saw that Jay was about to cry.

"What?" she asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked knowing I was in deep shit.

"Yeah you did. Do you not want this baby?"

"No I don't. I want to be able to go to University of Oregon and play football there, but now that you are pregnant there goes that choice." I said mad at the situation.

Her emotions switched fast, one second she looked like she was going to cry now...she looks like she wants to beat me with the chair next to her.

"Fine if you feel that way then you can leave, go to U of O, leave your girlfriend and your child."

Then she started to cry.

'Oh for fucks sake.' I thought.

"Jay Babe I'm sorry." I said stepping closer to her.

"No go." she said as turns her head away from me.

"I'm sorry." I kissed her temple. "I love you."

I pulled away expecting her to say it back but she just turned her head more. I said bye to my mom and Mrs. Griffin before I headed out the door I looked back toward Jay.

Jay's Pov:

Once Lincoln left I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. Mom and Mrs. Pine was looking at me confused and concerned.

"His cologne was making me want to up chuck." I told them.

They nodded in understanding. A few moments after Lincoln left the technician came in and went through the standard procedure. Then finally she started the ultrasound. She pointed out the feet, arms, head, and his pesquetter. I am having a boy! I'm so happy.

"Do you have a name in mind for a boy?" mom asked.

"Yeah." I nodded rubbing the gel off my stomach. "Jacob, after dad." I told them.

Mom started to cry then she hugged me.

*two weeks later- graduating.*

No one's Pov:

It was a sad day, but a happy one, if that is even possible. It was sad especially for the Griffins and Raven, because Jake wasn't there to see them graduate, even though he was watching from heaven, but they didn't know that. But it was happy because they would be finally graduating and will be done with school at least for a little while. After graduation the Griffin's, the Blake's, the Wood's, the Pine's and the Water's are at the Griffin's celebrating along with their many more guests.

*5 months later*

Jay's Pov:

There are 5 days until christmas, and as much as I wanted little Jake to be born on christmas, he decided to be born now. At 6 in the morning on the 20th of december. Lincoln is passed out in a chair because he fainted. Octavia and Raven are holding my hands as I squeeze them very tightly. As I give the last push for Jake to be born, I get these flashes, of me and Raven cuddling and kissing, then of Octavia kissing us goodbye. Then I see the fight that happened a year ago, me jumping, Lincoln jumping in to save me. And dad and grandpa telling me it isn't time to join the dead.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled as I felt pain from giving birth and from remembering the last year.

The doctor gives me my baby boy, my little Jake, I see that he has my blonde hair, but Lincoln's dark skin and brown eyes.

'He is beautiful, so perfect.' I thought. Then I looked at my girlfriends. 'My girlfriends, my beautiful and amazing girlfriends who I love so much.'

As I watch my son drink formula, I glance at Octavia and Raven who are smiling at the new addition to our family, "I love you two so much." I said aloud. They looked at me shocked at me saying I loved them not Lincoln. "I hope you can forgive me for this past year." I said.

They smiled at me then they kissed me. "We love you too, and we do forgive you, it wasn't your fault, though I am glad you remember who you are now." Raven said touching the small amount of hair on Jake's head.

I smiled as a thought came into my head. "Who am I? Who are you?" I said looking at them.

They glared at me. "That is not funny Jay." Octavia said.

"It was a little funny." Lincoln said, now awake. "I guess this means we are done?" he questioned.

"He is still your son Lincoln, nothing can stop you from seeing him and helping us raise him." I said.

He nodded. "Who's last name do you want him to have?" he asked looking at our son as tears swelled in the same brown eyes Jake has.

"If it is okay with you I want his name to be Jacob Lincoln Reyes-Blake." I looked at everyone in the room, watching slowly as my girlfriends figured out what I was saying.

Lincoln smiled at us. "I love it."

"Are you asking us to marry you Jay?" Raven asked.

"Yes I am Ray." I smiled at them as Lincoln picked up our son. "So will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will it is a no brainer." Octavia said kissing me. "Ray?"

"Yes I would be happy to."

"But?"

"No but, I would be stupid not to." Raven smiled then she kissed me and Octavia.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: This is the last chapter. Sorry that I didn't post it when I said I lost my internet for a few days. please let me know what you liked at didn't like about the last two chapters or any other chapter.

Lexa's Pov:

I can't believe what happened…. Jay jumped off the bridge, then Lincoln jumped in to save her. For 10 minutes Lincoln did CPR to get her breathing. I watched him furiously trying as I clutch her girlfriend in my arms thinking 'I will stay by her side no matter what.'.

I feel my surroundings blur and my ears ring so loud that I barely hear Mrs. Griffin call 911.

"911 hello, please hurry, I'm at the old bridge, my daughter jumped off, she isn't breathing...I think she is dead." Abby said.

Bellamy's Pov:

As Lincoln pulls my future sister in law from the water, I start to sob in John's arms as he holds me. I know it isn't the manly or big brotherly thing to do but I just can't believe that she jumped. I know my baby sister needs me but she is in Ray's arms. I watch both of them cry as Jay doesn't breath. I am so focused on my sister and the still body of Jay I don't hear Abby say "911 hello, please hurry, I'm at the old bridge, my daughter jumped off, she isn't breathing...I think she is dead."

Nyko's Pov:

I can't image what Abby is going through right now. As I look from my nephew to the single? not single?...mother call 911 while trying not to be hysterical, I become speechless. My star player is not breathing and I feel like I let down Jake. I promised myself that nothing was going to happen to his family...and now his daughter isn't breathing. If she dies then that championship game is for her and Jake.

Aurora's Pov:

I look up at the bridge as I hear sirens. Silently I pray...to anyone who is listening…'Please don't take this sweet child away. She holds half of my daughter's heart. Without Jay Griffin life will be very dull.' The paramedics come down and put Jay on the stretcher as they try to restart her heart.

*7 months later- graduation*

No one's Pov:

It was a sad day, graduation is supposed to be happy. But this Class graduation is the exact opposite. After that fateful day in december last year when Jay jumped, the lacrosse and football teams lost their championship, like they lost all heart, passion and love for the games.

Clarke stands in the middle with Lexa and Bellamy beside her. On Lexa's side is Lincoln, Anya, Echo, Emory, Luna, Nathan, Costia, on Bellamy's side is Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Maya, Harper, Monty, and John. Kate moved back to Ton Dc. As the picture is taken no one smiles. Why smile when not everyone who started this school year isn't here. Life became very dull and it seemed like all the color left the world, after that december day.

"She should have been here with us." Lexa said as her, Clarke, Raven Octavia, Bellamy, John, and Luna stand in front of a still fresh grave that had yet to grow grass.

"She still is...in a way." John said as he looked at the paintbrush on his wrist.

John looked at Lexa who was curled up with Luna as Clarke held on to him and Bell. He thought they were a cute couple but Clarke ended it, because Lexa reminded Clarke to much of her sister. He studied Raven and Octavia as they cried, but who were nowhere near each other, as they were in to much pain to be with each other.

"If Abby didn't make her daughter kill herself, we…" Raven hiccuped as she sobbed.

"Raven enough with that. Please." Clarke said. "Mom already blames herself for what happened."

"Good, because it is her fault that the love of MINE AND OCTAVIA'S life is dead!" Raven said glaring at Clarke.

"You forget yourself Raven she was MY TWIN SISTER!" Clarke said glaring back at Raven.

Luna and Lexa stood back away from the two fighting girls as Octavia stood behind Raven and Bellamy and John stood behind Clarke, each lending support and little comfort.

*somewhere behind them*

A figure stood crying as her family, her loved ones started to fight because of a mistake she made 7 months ago. As Jay watched she didn't see her father walk up beside her.

"They will move on someday." Jake said hugging his daughter.

"When?" she sobbed.

"Only time will tell. Now come on you know you can't stay to watch, or else you will become a vengeful spirit." Jake said trying to get his daughter to walk away for the scene her sister and her girlfriend was making.

"I didn't want this to happen to them." she said as she walked away but she looked back which made her stop.

"I know sweetheart, it is not your fault." Jake said trying to reassure his daughter.

"Yes it is, I could have gotten down from the ledge, instead of jumping off. I could have graduated, instead I am dead. I will miss a full life of becoming a star lacrosse player, of raising kids with Raven and Octavia. Playing with my dogs, going to my friends weddings, growing old with Ray and O… I will never feel the warmth of my girlfriends, or joke with my friends, all because of a stupid comment Mom made, when she was drunk." Jay said sighing.

"Come on Jay, Grandpa is getting mad that we are late." Jake said going to a door surrounded by white light.

She looks one more time, as tears roll down her see-through skin. "Please stay together, greave and take care of our family." Jay says in the wind.

Octavia, Raven, Lexa, Clarke, Murphy, Bellamy, and Luna's Pov:

Finally the yell has quieted down and as I look at the others, I hear a familiar voice whisper in the wind.

"Please stay together, greave and take care of our family." the voice said.

And it was so clear I could have sworn the one who said it was here.

"Jay?!" All of us yelled at the same time as we looked around, hoping to see the one person, who we wish was still alive, wishing it was just a joke, a magic trick, that she would pop out from behind a tree or even a nightmare that we were stuck in.

But at last it wasn't, I looked at the grave we were standing at, with 7 yellow roses in the lacrosse stick that was made of concrete and her number 14 lacrosse jersey in a bulletproof case next to it. Her jersey is finally retired, no one at the school can ever wear a jersey with the number 14 on it again. The day she died, her jersey died with her. On the head stone it said... _Here lays Jayden Dawn Griffin- loving daughter, girlfriend, sister and friend._

"Goodbye Jay." I said as I left trying not to cry anymore because who would have thought that 7 months ago would be the last time that I saw my sister...my best friend….my partner in crime….my captain….my girlfriend.

Jay's Pov:

Who would have thought that 7 months ago would be the last time I would ever draw breath. I smiled sadly one last time at my friends, my family, my life before I followed my dad into the afterlife.

THE END


End file.
